BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, ''and Grumpcade'' videos of April 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his fourth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy * ProJared Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario 64 * Ninja Gaiden * Bloodborne * The Munchables Game Grumps VS * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans * MTV: Remote Control * ChuChu Rocket! Steam Train * Reign of Kings Grumpcade * Pokémon Snap * Mario Party 10 Clips Used * My Abili....ty (Super Mario 64 Part 37: Elementary School) ** Danny and Arin freestyle about balls. * Missed Opportunity (Super Mario 64 Part 47: Aliens Dude) ** Danny reminisces on how he could've ripped on Arin. * One Wrong Move (Super Mario 64 Part 28: Tummy Probs) ** Arin finds Mario drowning in quicksand humorous. * Not The Quicksand (Super Mario 64 Part 29: Land of Confusion) ** Arin learns another important lesson about quicksand. * Watch Out For Bird (Ninja Gaiden Part 7: Sent From Above) ** Arin is cautious of bird, but that doesn't mean he'll live. * Ninja Why-Den (Ninja Gaiden Part 7: Sent From Above) ** Arin and Danny can't believe what happens when you die on a final boss. * Macho Man Yeah! (Reign of Kings) ** SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM * Help Me, M'Lord (Reign of Kings) ** A player traps himself by accident. * Don't Ninja Cry-Den (Ninja Gaiden Part 8: Finale) ** After patience and determination, Arin...loses to the final boss again. * The End...? (Ninja Gaiden Part 8: Finale) ** Arin nearly loses it when he finds out there's a third final boss. * The Final Final Boss (Ninja Gaiden Part 8: Finale) ** Arin defeats the third final boss...on his first try. * The End! (Ninja Gaiden Part 8: Finale) ** See you next Tecmo! * The Same Ol' Name Game (Bloodborne Part 1: Come at Me, Beast!) ** Arin names his character Itta Pupu. * Shirt Now Plz (Super Mario 64 Part 31: Fight or Flight) ** Avi has trouble asking Danny for the new Ninja Sex Party t-shirts. * Got Dem Pizza Shakes (Bloodborne Part 2: The Purge) ** Danny gets jumpy when he orders crazy bread. * A Roach By Any Other Name (Super Mario 64 Part 33: Back to the Future) ** Danny talks about his pet roach, Kevin. * Excuse Me Pardon Me (Bloodborne Part 3: Turning Heads) ** Arin casually strolls through the world of Bloodborne. * It's Fun To Stay At The... (Bloodborne Part 3: Turning Heads) ** Danny and Arin remake Village People's ''YMCA ''is a Ugandan protest of homosexuality. * Aww Sleepy Ross (Super Mario 64 Part 34: Getting A Head) ** Danny talks about Ross' messed-up sleep schedule, and Ross invents a new phobia. * Come At Me (Bloodborne Part 4: Death Barf) ** Ross responds to a hateful comment in an immature and hilarious way. * Beouf Beouf Beouf (Super Mario 64 Part 35: Pinheads and Bozos) ** Arin accidentally imitates the Swedish Chef. * TTYL (Bloodborne Part 9: Delicious Human!) ** Danny invents a new way to say "goodbye." * Show That Clip (Super Mario 64 Part 41: Dancing with the Devil) ** Kevin gets Arin to admit that he hates Starbomb. * Poopy Bean Gooooo!! (Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans Part 2: Finale) ** Danny blows it. * Don't Be Silly (Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans Part 2: Finale) ** Danny likes being in vaginas. * They're Comin' Right For Us! (Pokémon Snap Part 6: Shoot to Kill!) ** Ross attacks Pikachu in a panic. * Extra Extra! (Super Mario 64 Part 45: Extra! Extra!) ** The news reports on Arin's lack of skill at Mario 64. * Terror Get! (Super Mario 64 Part 45: Extra! Extra!) ** Arin has an unusual reaction to getting a star. * One Dandy Cerebellum (MTV: Remote Control Part 2: Finale) ** Danny accidentally gives Arin the correct answer. * Don't You Know Who I Am? (Super Mario 64 Part 47: Aliens Dude) ** Arin and Danny want to do a "Don't you know who I am?" moment. * Just Shut Up! (Super Mario 64 Part 47: Aliens Dude) ** Danny blurts out at no one in particular to shut up. * Drive-By Pestering (Pokémon Snap Part 9: Stop and Go Traffic) ** Ross and ProJared attack Pokémon indiscriminately with pester balls. * Me Twice As Much (Super Mario 64 Part 48: Poor Choices) ** Danny anticipates that Arin will have the highest rated comment. * Mouse Mania For All Of Us (ChuChu Rocket!: Revisited) ** Danny is furious at Arin trouncing him. * Harder Than Bloodborne (Super Mario 64 Part 50: Trail of Tears) ** Arin would rather be playing Bloodborne than failing these jumps. * I've Been A Naughty Onion Thing (The Munchables Part 3: Getting Hungry) ** Arin and Danny make sexual sayings for the elder covered in orbs. * It's Meeeee!!! (The Munchables Part 3: Getting Hungry) ** Boney interrupts the elder. * What? (Super Mario 64 Part 51: So Juicy Sweet!) ** Arin gets attacked by a bomb out of nowhere. * Enough With The Rhombuses (Mario Party 10 Part 4: Squares) ** Suzy keeps screwing up with stacking rhombuses. * Come On, Mario (Super Mario 64 Part 55: Smart Plumbing) ** Arin cusses out Mario for sucking at jumping. * Why Must I Live? (Super Mario 64 Part 48: Poor Choices) ** Arin fails at killing himself. * Ig-Pay Atin-Lay (Super Mario 64 Part 30: Silver Dollar Pancakes) ** Danny is fluent at Pig Latin. * Pick One. Your Choice. (Super Mario 64 Part 40: Splooging) ** Arin gives Danny the choice to fuck one of three things. * It's A Snap (Pokémon Snap Part 8: Apples to Apples) ** Ross can't get Mankey to hit the switch. * Next Time For Sure (Super Mario 64 Part 47: Aliens Dude) ** Arin and Danny end off the episode, only for Arin to die. In the stinger, Arin imitates Creed as he encourages the viewers to watch more Game Grumps. Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes